Jellicle Ride
by One Fujoshi Otaku Among Many
Summary: Fang gets a new power, and the Flock finds out about his family. They go to London to find his mother, but find a lot more then they bargained for. Stupid summary, story is better. Fax, Iggy/?, Nudge/Misto OC/?.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here is my newest crossover! I think I will do better with this then I did with my other crossover, because this one actually has a plot. So, enjoy, and flames will be used to make Peach Oolang tea. And roast marshmallows. Takes place after the Ball and Max.**

Max POV

Me and the Flock were sitting in the kitchen with Ella. I hadn't wanted to leave Mom quite yet, even though she kept telling me she was fine. I was paranoid. So sue me. We were in the middle of watching an argument (they insisted it was a 'intense discussion') between Nudge and Ella over what was better, X-men one or X-men two, when Angel looked up at Fang's room. I had been a bit worried about him lately. He seemed to be sleeping more then usual, and staying up way late. I wondered if it was a new power, or he was just randomly becoming nocturnal. Everyone focused on Angel when she gasped.

"What is it, Angel?"

"Fang has a new power!"

"What is it?" Gazzy leaned toward his sister, obviously excited.

"He can turn into a—I think he's turned into a cat. I keep getting flashes of black fur and a tail and cat ears. He's coming downstairs now. He wants me to say try not to freak out too much."

I only had a few seconds to wonder what he meant by that when Ella squeaked. She was looking at the door of the kitchen with plain shock on her face. I looked too and my jaw dropped.

Fang was standing in the doorway—I think. It looked sort of like Fang, only he was covered with dark black fur, and had a pair of cat ears twitching slightly on top of his head, as well as a..the only word I can use is a mane. Not quite like a lion's, but similar. Nudge squeaked when she noticed the tail that he also had. I barely noticed that he still had on a pair of black jeans and a plain black tee-shirt, or that his wings were sticking out slightly from the back of his shirt. Especially when I saw his eyes. Instead of their normal black, they were a bright emerald green. I almost laughed at that. Somehow, Fang was able to turn into a black cat, he had black wings, but he had bright green eyes. I looked at his eyes and saw that he was freaked. His face showed nothing, but I knew him. He was very close to freaking out. Gazzy was the first to break the silence.

"AWESOME!!" Fang flinched a bit, probably at the volume Gazzy used. Iggy was the next to speak.

"Yeah, I totally agree—or I would if I knew what the heck you were talking about."

Angel frowned, and concentrated. She had been trying something new lately. Projecting images into a person's mind. Iggy was her favorite guinea pig, and he liked it. She was getting lots better at it. I knew right away when Iggy saw what happened to Fang.

"Holy sh-oot. Can I get that power too?"

"I don't think so Iggs. I don't even know how I got it. I'm only 2%bird, no cat."

Nudge and Ella both jumped a bit when Fang spoke. His voice sounded almost exactly the same, but more...I dunno, velvety? Or something like that. It was then that I noticed, he wasn't just black.

"Hey, you have red stripes. I think. They're so dark it's hard to tell. What's wrong, Ella?"

"How are you going to change back? I mean, I don't think you can stay like that forever. It would definitely draw attention."

Fang blinked. "I--" he got no farther then that when he tensed. I started to move forward, but stopped. The already-short black fur was getting even shorter, the tail was disappearing and the ears were getting more human-like. A few minutes later, Fang was standing there in his jeans and tee-shirt. His eyes were now slightly wider then normal, which is the Fang-equivalent of having a mental breakdown. There was another silence, this time broken by Total.

"Great. Now Fang can turn into a cat. Just great."

**Not too sure if I did Total right, but best way I could think of to end the chapter. Total meeting Tugger should be fun. Actually, Tugger meeting any of the Jellicles should be fun. Like I said, I own nothing that you recognize (not even Jellicle Fang) and flames will be used to make Peach Oolang and toasted Marshmallows. Hasta la vista, enchiladatacos! **


	2. Chapter 2

** A few quick things: Max, Fang and Co. are now two years older. FANG never happened, and I meant to put "Total meeting any of the Jellicles" at the end of the last chapter. But Tugger meeting the Flock will be pretty cool too. Especially if he tries his 'Tugger charm' on Max with Fang around! :D**

**And another thing. I was sitting in my room the other day, not doing anything, when this happened.**

**_Me: I'm bored. I wish I could find something to read, or had someone to talk to right now..._**

**_-Poof-_**

**_Me: What the hey?_**

**_Iggy: Where the heck am I? Max? Gazzy? Someone?_**

**_Me: Ummm... Hi. How did you get in my room?_**

**_Iggy: Who are you? And why are you asking me how I got here?_**

**_Me: Weeell, I am rather paranoid, so even though my name is ******, call me Tara. And I'm asking you because I thought you might now how the blind pyromaniacal cooking bird boy randomly appeared in my room, because I sure don't. But I guess you don't either, so we can just forget about that. But won't the Flock be missing you, Iggy?_**

**_Iggy: Great, a fangirl. This will be fun._**

**_Me: Actually, I am only a fangirl if you are talking about the whole Flock, or about regular people getting wings. -pause- Though Max is my favorite Flock member, since she is just so cool! But other then that -shrugs- no particular favorites in the Flock. _**

**_Iggy: ...Ookaaay. How do I get back to the Flock?_**

**_Me: I dunno. But you can stay here till you figure it out. Just try not to run screaming from the house. It might scare my cat. _**

**_Iggy:....._**

**_Me: -giggles-_**

**So now Iggy is hanging out here for the time being. I have already told him about this, so he will be helping me actually make Author's Note at the start of the chapter! Say hello to the nice fanpeoples. -silence- Say hello or I will unleash my little sister on you.**

**Iggy: Is that bad?**

**Me: Well, a few days ago she came up with the idea to make a YouTube video of the Teletubbies singing Beetles music, or Darth Vader dressed up as the Pied Piper and playing the Star Wars theme on a flute.**

**Iggy: 0.o**

**Me: With little kids following him.**

**Iggy: Hello to all of the Maximum Ride fans out there. And hello to the CATS fans, even though I don't really know what CATS is. Now keep your sister away from me. **

**Me: You will be corrupted by CATS soon enough. And Claire isn't always like that. Just sometimes. Most of the time. And to the CATS fans, I will try to get one of the Jellicles here. Maybe if I try the wish thing again... -goes off muttering to herself-**

**Iggy: Well, since Am- (paperback come out of nowhere and voice shouts "Don't use my real name!) Tara seems to be busy, I will go ahead and put this up. So, enjoy. -reads chapter- Though I don't think anything like this will ever happen.**

Max's POV

We were all hanging out in the backyard later that day, watching Fang see what he could do with his new power. We were all laughing because Iggy had tried to sneak up behind him, but had 'failed epically' as Ella and Nudge thought, when my mom came out with a weird look on her face, like she had just heard something and couldn't believe it. We all immediately stopped laughing and looked at her, wonder what had happened now. She looked up and saw the looks on her faces and smiled reassuringly, but it was still a bit disbelieving. I looked at Fang, who had changed back to human form and was looking back at me. I looked back at my mom.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Max, I'm just shocked. You remember how I said that I had been working with Itex at the very beginning? Well, i thought that I might remember some of the passwords to get to their online files. I didn't want to say anything, in case I got your hopes up and ended up being wrong. I just tried it and I got in. they haven't changed the passwords and I remembered them right. We can access all of your files."

My jaw dropped. By accessing our files, we could find out everything Itex knew about us. _Everything._ I looked back at Fang, who was staring back at me. I could tell that he also saw all of the implications. I looked back at mom.

"Can we see then now?"

She nodded and we all followed her to her computer. She got in and we saw a list of files of experiments. I pointed to the first one I recognized, the file for experiment #36-2, which was Fang. Mom clicked on it and it opened up. There was a picture of Fang flying and all of the information Itex had on him. I began to read it.

Experiment: #36-2, Avian/human crossbreed. Also know as Fang.

Status; Escaped.

Age: 15 years.

Date of Birth: 6/26/1995 9:15 AM

Mother: Belladonna Hopi, lives in London.

Father: Unknown.

Siblings: Experiment # 367-1.

I stopped. Siblings. Fang had a twin sister. I looked at him, then back at mom. The rest of the Flock didn't take long to find that particular fact.

"Can you find Experiment #367-1?" She nodded and hit the back arrow. She scrolled through the numbers until she found it and clicked on it. I started to read aloud.

Experiment: #367-1, Avian/human/feline crossbreed. Also know as Tara Tatiana Sphinx. 

Status: Escaped. Looking for brother (Experiment #36-2)

Age:15 years.

Date of Birth: 6?26/1995 9:10 AM

Mother: Belladonna Hopi, lives in London.

Father: Unknown.

Siblings: Experiment #36-2.

Other: Travels alone. Never in one place for more then a week. Locator chip placed in middle of left cheek. Found to be faulty, may have been removed. Has blog titled "Thoughts of a Crazy Mutant." Nothing else known. Caution required when dealing with her, as she is very dangerous.

That was all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi! I'm back! Sorry this took so long, but school is starting to end, so they're giving out the big projects. Bleh. ;P**

**Iggy: Seeing how much homework she has makes me very glad that I'm not in school. I enjoy my free time, thank you very much. **

**Me: ... At least it will all be over in about...11 more days. Then I can devote more time to writing! Yay! Also, I am trying to convince Iggy to help me catnap one of the Jellicles for the summer...so far it isn't working.**

**Iggy: Ha. Payback.**

**Me:...You do know that I can unleash Claire on you?**

**Iggy:...**

**Me: Anyways, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Iggy: Don't you have something else to say?**

**Me: Oh yeah! My memory is the worst any memory can be without having been damaged at some point. I know nothing about blogs, so I have no idea how they work. If I get something wrong, I am so sorry. I am blog illiterate. **

**Iggy: *facepalm* not what I meant. The other thing? That you forgot in the other two chapters?**

**Me: *blinks* Wow. I am SO forgetful. That's embarassing. **

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own Max Ride, or CATS.**

Fang POV

My fingers hesitated for a few seconds over the keyboard, as I tried to figure out what to type. After reading my twin sister's profile (I had a sister?), I had decided to try and contact her through it. I was just now leaving a comment. I scrolled up to look at her last post.

_Helloha, enchiladas. I am posting again, and listening to ACCORDING TO YOU by Orianthi. First time, and I love. Anyways, I am somewhere on Earth. That is as close to my location as you will get. *Winks* I want to give a shout-out to Sugargrrl, who told me about Fang's Blog. I checked it out. Now, I need to say: I am debating weather or not to use it to contact him, or find another way. Opinions?_

I moved back down to the text box. I paused one more moment, then began to type. It didn't take very long.

_Yo._

_I'm Fang. Your twin, apparently. Contact me through my blog. We'll figure out a way to talk._

_-Fang_

I sat back. Nodding once, I posted it. Immediately, I went to my blog, to check for new comments. I blinked when I saw that there was a new one. From my sister.

_Hey._

_How did you know about my blog? Anyways, if this is really Fang, then meet me with the Flock at the Empire State building. The place only the Flock can go. If it isn't, then I have some special tricks up my sleeve that will allow me to rip your spin out and cheerfully beat you living body with it. Literally. _

I raised an eyebrow. After staring at the screen for a few moments, I picked up the laptop and went to go find Max.

Third POV

Max raised an eyebrow after reading the comment Tara had sent. She looked up at Fang. The Flock, Ella and Dr. M looked on slightly confused as they had one of their silent conversations.

'Is this real?'

'I'm positive.'

'Should we?'

'I think it'd be a good idea. I want to meet her, and I think the others do too.'

'What does she mean, 'The place only the Flock can go?"'

'The roof. Right next to the lightning rod. '

'That makes sense.'

'So we're going?'

Max looked at the others.

"Okay, pack your bags. We're going to go to New York to meet Fang's sister." She looked at Ella and her mom. "Do you guys want to come."

Ella looked at her mom. Dr. Martinez smiled at her youngest daughter.

"Go pack, sweetie. I'll go buy some tickets for tomorrow." Ella squealed and ran off to her room. Nudge, Angel and Gazzy were close behind. Iggy looked at Max and Fang and grinned. They looked at each other and smiled, then smiled at Dr. M. They went off to go pack themselves.

They were going to head off tomorrow.

**Okay, sorry if this is a bit rushed. I may come back later to fix it. Maybe. **

**Iggy: Do you have anything else to say?**

**Actually, yes. Sugargrrl is actually in the book! I looked it up. She's on page 200 of StWaOES! I know this chapter isn't long, but this seemed like a good spot to stop. Flames will be used for tea, marshmallows, or to explode Iggy's bombs in a safe place far from any civilization. **

**Iggy: Which might be a bit hard to find.**

**Shush or I'll wake up Claire and set her on you. **

**Iggy: ...**

**If you are wondering why that works now, he's met Claire.**

**Iggy: She is crazy.**

**I know. She loves it. Well, hasta la vista, enchiladatacos!**

**Iggy: ...enchiladatacos?**

**yep! **

**R&R, cuz no one has yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I was wrong. One person has reviewed. Sorry, Insanemistosingsmore! Like I said, my memory is horrible. anyways, do you have anything to say, Iggy.**

**Iggy: *sigh* Tara finally convinced me to help her catnap a Jellicle. Which one is still unsure, but they should be here by the next chapter. Also, Tara doesn't own MR or CATS.**

**But I do own this idea.**

**Iggy: You can keep it.**

**Are you dissing my story?**

**Iggy: Uhhh... no?**

**...Right. I'm in a good mood, so I'll let you get away with that. And here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Max POV

We looked around after coming out of the airport. We had just arrived in New York, and were looking for a taxi to take us to our hotel. Once we had one, and were at our hotel, we checked in and went to the rooms we had gotten. Mom and Ella had one, Nudge was with Angel and Total, Gazzy and Iggy which left me and Fang. Mom hadn't been sure about that, but I assured her everything would be fine. There were two beds in each room, so she didn't have to worry.

The plan was to check in, then Mom and Ella would go explore while the Flock went to go meet Tara. We watched Mom and Ella get into the cab, then went to the roof to take off. We flew high enough that no one would be able to make out what we were exactly. We mostly glided until we reached the Empire State Building. There was a figure sitting next to the lightning rod, and it stood up when we appeared. We landed and got our first look at Tara.

She had the same olive skin and Fang, but her hair was as short as Iggy's, and had silver streaks. Her eyes were midnight blue, and had silver flecks in them. Like Fang, she showed no emotion. She was wearing a midnight blue tank with silver vine all over it, a dark blue jean jacket and a pair of jean the seemed to be well-worn. I looked at her face and saw she was looking back at me. After a couple seconds, she looked over at Fang and he looked back at her. They didn't move for about ten minutes. I was looking at the rest of the Flock. Nudge was shifting from foot to foot, trying to hold in everything she had to say. Gazzy was talking quietly about something, probably bomb, with Iggy. Angel was frowning slightly. I looked back at Fang and Tara, but sent a thought to Angel.

_Sweetie, what's wrong?_

_**I can't read her mind. it's like she has a block up, or something. It's so frustrating! **_

Tara shifted her attention to Angel. She walked over till she stood in front of her and tilted her head to the left. After a few seconds, she grinned.

"You may want to work on controlling your facial expressions better when you are reading or trying to read other peoples minds. Otherwise, people could wonder why you are making funny faces, which could lead to some very awkward situations. Trust me on that, please." She walked-no, slinked over to Fang and held her hand out with a slightly apologetic smile.

"Sorry, but I'm not much for extreme physical contact with people who I just met.

Fang nodded sharply and shook her hand, smiling slightly. "Me either." Tara half smiled ant turned to the rest of us.

"So, I didn't read much of Fang's blog, just enough to know that he was the one I was looking for. Anyone mind telling me what I didn't read?"

"I will! So, like, I'm Nudge, I'm 11, one of the younger Flock members, but not as young as Angel, she's seven. By the way, how did you know she could read minds? That was so awesome. ZOMG, can you always tell when someone is using their powers? That is so cool! I wish I could do that, but I still like the powers that I do have. I can pull metal to me, feel emotions on things and hack any computer. What powers do you have? Do you even have any powers? ZOMG, Max, what if we are the only ones who have powers? I mean, none of the Erasers ever got them. What kind of mutant are you, anyways, Tara? Do you mfffmp-erp." Tara blinked at Nudge, obviously surprised. She had one hand covering one of her ears and the other over Nudges mouth. Once she was sure Nudge wouldn't start talking again, she took both hands away.

"Nice to meet you Nudge; the expression on her face; yes, it was; sometimes; yes it is; those are awesome powers; magic, telepathy, empathy, gills and I think a few other random things; obviously I do; that's a good question, and point; 3% cat, 2% bird and the rest is human. Also, you are quite the motor-mouth." She had ticked everything off on her fingers as she said it, then smiled at Nudge. "That answer all you questions?" Nudge nodded mutely, her eyes wide. Tara finally noticed that we were all staring at her in awe.

"What?"

Tara POV

A bunch of mixed reactions met my question. The tall strawberry blond and the little blond boy both did a face-palm, Angel giggled, Nudge and Max just stared at me in shock and Fang shook his head. I looked at all of them, then turned to the Strawberry blond.

"Could the one with the strawberry blond hair whose name I don't know tell me what I did?"

"My name is Iggy, and you managed to answer all of Nudge's questions in one go. Usually, people have to know her for about five or so years before they can do that without having to ask her to repeat something."

I blinked. "Oh. Well, I contribute it to my hearing. It is as good as a cat's is, meaning that it was easy to hear all she said. I just went through it in my mind and answered all I heard. I also sometimes have a good memory. How good it is depends on the circumstances and what I am remembering. So, yeah." I shrugged. "Not that difficult, really."

Iggy blinked, then looked at Fang.

"Fang, I think you sister is oblivious."

"A lot of the time, I actually am. It can lead to some very funny circumstances, I have found. Quite entertaining, really. So, I need a name for the little blond boy next to Iggy, so I can stop calling him the little blond boy."

"I'm Gazzy."

"Gazzy? Is that a nickname?"

"Yeah. My full name is the Gasman."

I blinked, then moved around a bit till I was standing upwind. "You don't need to explain why. I think I can guess." I nodded, looking at all of them. I hesitated for a moment, then looked at Max, who was the leader according to Fang's blog. "Where are you all staying?"

"At this one hotel. I don't know the name, because my mom booked it and I never asked. Why?"

"I didn't know if you would need somewhere for tonight. You're in a hotel? Lucky. Wish I had enough money for a hotel. Probably be nicer then the tunnel I currently live in. Why are you looking at me like that?"

They all seemed a bit shocked.

"Um...how long have you lived on the streets?"

"Since I was about...four and a half. That was when I escaped from the School. Why?"

"You've lived on the streets for eleven and a half years? How?"

"Easy. I became a cat-burglar. I steal the food that I need, from all of the people who have way too much." I shrugged. "Not that difficult. Especially since it's just _moi_ that I have to take care of." The Flock exchanged a glance, then all looked back at me. Max raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, you are coming to live with us, and my mom and half sister. No, you don't have a choice."

I frowned and opened my mouth, but made the mistake of looking at Angel. I felt something push past my shields, then I think I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

***doing weird happy dance in her chair* Yasels easels. Iggy has helped me cat-nap one of my favorite Jellicles: Magical Mr. Mistoffelees. Well, sorta cat-nap. More like smuggled away from too many waco fangirls (apologies to all waco Misto-fangirls out there). **

**Misto: Yeah, I didn't really need to think much when Tara showed up and said what she wanted to do. What with the kittens and the crazy fangirls trying to jump me, it wasn't to hard to decide what I wanted to do. This place is pretty nice too. **

**Except that it can get pretty hot in the summer. And then pretty cold in the winter. Combining that with my allergies, really the only season that I like here is early fall before it gets cold! **

**Iggy: ...**

**Oh, shut up. Or I'll sic Claire and Misto on you. ;)**

**Iggy: Shutting up.**

***giggles* Wow, doing the author's notes is now fun. Well, really they are more just ramblings at the start of the chapter, but their still fun! *thinks* I wonder what would happen if we got more of the Jellicles and the Flock here...Mucho fun stuff!**

**Iggy and Misto: ...**

**Misto (in an undertone to Iggy): Is she insane?**

**Nope! Schizotypal. Really. I found this quiz thing, read a bit about schizotypal-ness and it is too me for me not to be. Really. The only things that I wasn't was paranoid and superstitious. I'm schizo! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Iggy/Misto: *blinks* Do you think you could get on with the chapter?**

**Meh. NO! Ni! Now, someone tell me where I got that and you get 1,000 virtual cookies! :D Now for the Chapter.**

Fang POV

It had been a month since Tara had moved in with the rest of us, and it had been one of the most interesting months of my life. First, we found out she was a pyromaniac when she got caught in the blast of one of Iggy and Gazzy's bombs and laughed about it. Then, we found out that she's schizotypal and a bit insane. Basically, she's nothing like me. More like completely opposite. I wasn't quite sure what to make of her, or how to treat her. So I mostly avoided her.

I was sitting in a tree outside my window, looking at the stars and trying to figure out my sister, when I felt the branch I was sitting on shake a bit. I assumed it was Max, coming to yell at me for not trying to get to know my sister.

"She wasn't a drug addict." I looked over at Tara, wondering what she was talking about. She looked up at the sky as she sat down, then looked at me, her face as expressionless as mine.

"Our mom. She wasn't a drug addict. I was talking with Max and the subject came up. She said that you guessed that she was a drug addict, while she thought that Mom just made a mistake. You're both wrong."

"How do you know?"

"I met her. She was clean, and the only mistake she made was being in the wrong place at the wrong time." She looked at the sky sadly, a small amount of wistfulness in her face. "She had been beautiful, almost inhumanly so. A young man that she knew kidnapped her and...well, got her pregnant with us. She escaped, but her family wouldn't take her back. She never told me why. A week later, she gave birth to us. She knew she wouldn't be able to take good care of us, being a teenager and not having anywhere to go, so she put us up for adoption. Itex got ahold of us and mutated us. So when we were first born, we were perfectly normal." Her mouth twisted in a sour smile. "Lucky us." I stayed silent.

"Do you know where she lives now?" I asked after awhile.

"Somewhere in London. Do you want to go find her?" I nodded. She looked at me for a moment, smiling slightly. She got up and began to make her way to the house. She was standing on the roof when she turned and looked back at me, still smiling a small, smug smile. "And if it helps at all, I've been a bit scared to getting to know you too." And she disappeared before I could make a retort. Darn sister.

**Sorry about the shortness. I can't think of anything else. My brain has died. Ummm...I has nothin' ta says.**


	6. Chapter 6

Tara POV

I smiled as I stepped into the airport. It had been awhile since I was last in England, but it still gave me the same feeling. Home. Safety. I looked over my shoulder at my brother, grinning at him when he looked at me and readjusting my backpack. I had sent a letter to mom telling her that we were coming. Once the rest of the flock were off the plane, (Ella and Dr. M had decided to stay back in Arizona, as had Total) we started for the luggage pick-up, then the doors. Standing next to them was a young woman who I faintly recognized. She was very slim and petit, with pale skin and light blond, almost white hair. She was looking around, blinking when she saw us. She walked over and stopped in front of us.

"Are you Tara? Belladonna's daughter?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm Victoria. I had sent a letter, but I guess you didn't get it. Your mother...died, a year ago. I'm very sorry."

I looked over at Fang, not quite sure what to say. I hadn't known Mom very well, while he hadn't known her at all. I nodded slowly. Victoria hesitated, looking around.

"Look, I came here for another reason. If you're her children, then you have a right to know what she really was, especially since you may have inherited it from her. If you would come with me, I can explain better. There are too many people here for me to explain."

I looked at Max, wondering what she thought. Her narrowed eyes were watching Victoria, then she looked out the corner of her eyes at Angel. A few moments later, Angel nodded. Max turned to me and I looked back at Victoria.

"Alright. Where is this place?"

She relaxed a bit. "A few miles out of town. Don't worry, it won't take long to get there. Follow me please." She turned and walked out the doors, us following her to a van. When we saw it, I blinked. It was colored with every color of the rainbow and then some. I grinned, then climbed in the back. Sitting in the driver's seat was a young man with auburn hair and hazel eyes. He looked at Victoria and grinned.

"Hey Vicky. These Bella's kits?"

"The black haired girl and boy, yes. The others are their friends. This is Admetus. My boyfriend." We all said hi, and the Flock introduced themselves. We climbed in the van, the door closed and immediately my claustrophobia kicked in. I tensed, my eyes darting everywhere, gripping the armrests of my seat hard enough that my knuckles turned white. Admetus started the car and drove away from the airport, while I took deep breaths and tried not to freak out in an obvious way.

I'm not sure how long it took us to get to our destination, or how we got there. I was too busy trying not to panic and use my magic. After what seemed like hours, the car stopped and Victoria opened the back door. Immediately, I practically tackled her in my hurry to get out. Once out, I sighed in relief and turned to look at Vicky with a sheepish smile.

"I think I forgot to mention that I'm really claustrophobic, didn't I?" Vicky giggled a bit, nodding her head.

"Yes, yes you did. Don't worry about it." I nodded, grabbing my suitcase and waiting for the others. I was so focused on calming down that I didn't hear the footsteps.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?"


End file.
